Forgive & Forget
by Birandalyn
Summary: The story of a mare who after losing the only thing that ever mattered to her finds a way back to the way she was before. Please Review...


The two horses galloped through the mountain prairie. It was a beautiful sunny day and the mare's white mane was whipped by the wind making it dance like so many forest nymphs. The stallion took chase in their game of tag. His black coat glistened in the sun. He drew close to her and nipped her then wheeled and ran in the opposite direction. She slid and soon caught up to him. They ran side by side down into a deep valley where they lived alone.

They stood together on the edge of the cliff watching the sunrise. The beautiful orange ball gave a heavenly glow the Montana countryside. The palomino mare lifted her delicate head and let the wind blow past her. She turned to look to the stallion. His black eyes held the fire of the sunrise as he gazed at it almost hypnotized. He brought his head down to the mare and gently touched his muzzle to hers. They had the entire mountain to themselves.

Night soon fell and Kawaii and Kannika walked together in the darkness. The cool mist had settled. Kawaii looked to the pass on the north side of the valley. He scented the air. Something was amiss. He nudged Kannika and they took off running toward the opposite side of the valley. The pair stooped in the middle, looking around. Their eyes widened when they saw the huge wall of dust coming their way. Kawaii took off with Kannika at his heels. Over the hill the two went. They had never left their valley and what lay on the other side they were unsure. The sand storm was hot on their heels.

The duo could tell the terrain was changing. They could see the rutted paths of wagons that led to the towns. They followed one until they came to a dense forest. Kawaii turned his delicate head and looked toward the oncoming storm. It wasn't far off and the pair didn't have time to find cover elsewhere. In less than 5 minutes the storm whipped through the trees. Kawaii hid his head near a bush and Kannika stood next to him. The storm lasted hours.

When the winds finally died down enough, Kawaii led Kannika out of the trees. They stood on the edge of a town. Their dark brown orbs searched looking for something of familiarity. Kawaii led Kannika through the small town searching for others of their kind. It was late at night and nothing in the town moved. All the scents of nature were gone, and strange human scents replaced them. At the end of the street they came to a railroad. It was Kawaii's job as the stallion to lead the way. He started to cross walking on the cross bars.

Then his foot slipped. It wedged between two cross bars, impossibly stuck. He tried to rear only succeeding in sliding further off. Kannika nickered nervously. Kawaii snorted and furiously tried to free himself. In the distance the whistle off the train blew. The stallion became frenzied trying to free himself. Kannika became panicked for there was nothing she could do. And all the while the train drew closer.

The train slammed into Kawaii, killing him instantly. The driver hadn't even tried to slow down. His scream had been deafening. Kannika reared as the huge black locomotive roared by. When it was finally passed she jumped the rails and cantered to Kawaii who lay at the bottom of the ditch. Kannika nuzzled the stallion's black body gently trying to get him to get up. She stood there the entire night, her head down, her heart broken.

The next day it became obvious to her that her stallion was not going to be coming with her. Her slow plodding steps led her out of the town and to a destination only God would know. Her thoughts were blank; her steps slow as she neared the lake. She looked down at her own reflection seeing only heartbreak in the black eyes staring back at her. She did not notice the small bachelor band coming near on the other side of the lake.

The herd was made up many stallions of different ages and colors. One was the obvious leader. He was a chestnut, with four white socks and a blaze. He regarded Kannika with caution. Directly behind him stood a young stallion, only a little younger than Kannika. He was buckskin in color and tall for his age. He began to walk around the lake but was stopped by Zar'roc, the lead stallion.

Darkness fell and Kannika watched the sunset remembering her last sunrise with Kawaii. She was not paying attention to what was happening around her. Across the lake, the young stallion snuck away from his band. Taiko cantered his way along the shore of the lake. His black mane and tail were caught by the wind as he made his way to the strange mare. He slowed his pace as he neared her. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and he stopped about a yard from here.

Her pained gaze turned to him with the dull look of weariness. He slowly made his way forward always making sure she would allow it. She just looked back at the vast black space where the sun was only moment ago. He gently touched her side beckoning her to come with him. Kannika was too tired to resist so she complied. They walked together to grassland similar to the one that had once been her home.

He begged her to run with him. When she refused he nipped her making her canter forward and chased after her. She was rather agitated by this and her delicate ears lay flat against her head. Seeing that he could get her to move this way he nipped her again. Kannika squealed and ran away from him. He chased after her now that she was finally running. Whenever he got close enough Kannika aimed a sharp kick at him. He narrowly evaded it every time.

Kannika actually began to enjoy herself after a while and began to buck playfully. She chased after Taiko and joined in a game of tag. Then their fun was interrupted by the angry squeal of Zar'roc. He cantered toward Taiko and but him hard on the shoulder. He had disobeyed and would be punished for it. Taiko reared and struck out at Zar'roc. He refused to come back. Zar'roc snorted and wheeled, galloping back to the rest of the band. The Brat Prince had gotten his way again.

Taiko now was in control of the field now known as Runaway Meadow, named after him. Kannika lived with him in the land sheltered by trees. He came back one day from his patrol to find Kannika standing with her head lowered looking at the ground. He was confused by her behavior and moved closer. It was raining slightly but it was one of the nice spring rains where the sun still warmed the earth. The raindrops ran down Kannika's face making it seem as though tears were falling from her eyes. Taiko touched her side gently with his nose questioning her. It confused him, she had seemed so happy.

She lifted her head at his touch and her features softened. She had been thinking of Kawaii. Kannika took off at a canter throughout the meadow. Taiko stood dumbfounded for a moment but soon joined her. His long strides made him seem like he was floating. Kannika was running towards the lake. When she reached its shore she went into the deep water and ran parallel to the shore. The water glistened on her golden pelt.

Taiko followed her into the water and she slowed turning to him. He was so unlike Kawaii that sometimes it hurt her. Water droplets ran of her coat and she left the water leaving Taiko behind. She walked toward the hill where the sun could be seen sliding below the horizon.

By this time Taiko was so confused he just stood in the slowly cooling water. Then from behind him he heard the crashing of a large creature. He moved from the water and turned facing the animal. There stood the chestnut stallion. He had come back for Taiko and Kannika. Taiko was not about to give up without a fight. He reared his neck curved to the point his nose almost touched his chest. He came back down pawing at the ground challenging his former lead to a fight.

Zar'roc moved forward and struck Taiko hard in the side. He lowered his head biting at his challenger's forelegs. Taiko squealed and turned kicking the stallion hard in the chest. He ran farther into his territory followed by his chestnut pursuer. Taiko reared again his sharp hooves hitting Zar'roc in the back. The offending stallion struck a foreleg at Taiko's hooves. The younger stallion reared again only to meet his taller challenger. Zar'roc scraped Taiko's side, but Taiko made a deep gash in his neck.

The two stallions came down on all fours. Zar'roc was bleeding profusely and decided that he would rather risk losing the pair than losing his life. He rounded and galloped back the way he came. Taiko had a small cut on his right foreleg but nothing as serious as what he had given Zar'roc. He came back to Kannika's side, his head held high, proud of his accomplishment.

Kannika's muzzle moved down his neck gently caressing him. She moved away from him and down into the lower part of the field. Taiko followed, as it was now dark and time for them to rest. The night birds sang quietly to the pair. Kannika lowered her head to rest. Taiko stood watching over his home his demeanor now relaxed.

Morning came and Kannika was found at the edge of the water. Taiko came down to her and tried to persuade her to run with him. She readily agreed in need of some excitement after yesterday's weightiness. The duo took a canter toward the opposite side of the meadow. Taiko at his floating gait and Kannika at her own lilting one. They slowed at the hill to look at the horizon.

Soon after, Taiko left to patrol the territory. Kannika grazed quietly along the edge of the forest. She moved along the tree line not paying attention to anything but the grass beneath her. A growl from the forest made her bring her head up. She looked around for her stallion but found him to be gone. In her panic the cougar in the bushes took the chance to attack.

Its sharp claws dug into her golden coat making long red gashes. She squealed and bucked trying to ride herself of the weight. Off in the distance Taiko heard her and galloped toward the meadow. His ears lay pinned flat. When he reached Kannika, he aimed a kick at the large cat and brought it to the ground. He reared over the creature and struck it in the back. It hissed in pain and ran to take cover in the trees.

Taiko made his way back to Kannika and stood by her side. The rain began to pour down washing the pair in its healing water. The thunder rumbled but there was no flash of lightning. Just the healing rain and the calming thunder. Their manes were soon plastered to their necks. Kannika lay on the ground resting. All her memories were running through her mind. She fell into a deep sleep at the memory of Kawaii's death.

Taiko woke first on that morning. The rain had washed all of Kannika's wounds. He nudged her awake. She stood slowly, and looked around. The world seemed cleansed by the night's rain. She slowly walked toward the tiny hill to look over the ridge. She breathed in the cool mountain air, and looked for Taiko. She found him by her side, right where he should be.

She regarded the eagle in the tree warily. It looked down on her with a stare of superiority. The wind blew through the trees making its feathers ruffle. Kannika turned to face the wind letting it dry the threads of her mane. She stood there and for the first time since Kawaii's accident, she enjoyed the very act of being.

Looking around her she found all the grace in the world. The tiny fawn running beside its mother and the beautiful birds as they flew through the air without the restraint of gravity. The leaves as they fell off the trees and drifted to the ground. Even Taiko's own grace as he regarded her strange behavior.

She realized that all that had happened to her, everything from Kawaii's accident to this very morning, it was all going to turn out well. She could start over. She no longer had to dwell on whether or not she could have saved Kawaii, or if she was betraying him by taking Taiko as her stallion. Her continence was finally clear.

And then the rain began to fall again. The healing rain that had healed not only her wounds but also her soul. The burning hurt over Kawaii's death and the guilty feeling weighing down her heart. The time in her life of constant pain and worry was over. She was free now.


End file.
